Ich Tu Dir Weh
by Giganicky
Summary: Panty kidnaps Brief while he was sleeping. She wanted to do a little BDSM with him as submissive. Songfic. One-Shot. Lemon. PWP. Bondage. Rape. Don't like it? Don't read it!


**DISCLAIMER: Gainax owns Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt.**

**The song Ich Tu Dir Weh is by Rammstein, copyright UMG 2010.**

_**Dedicated to Rocketman1728. You're a good friend, and we know we aren't attracted to each other. :)**_

**Ich Tu Dir Weh**

**(German: I Hurt You)**

**Rated R for extreme Lemon, Bondage and torture.**

"Goodnight dad!".

"Goodnight, Brief!".

These were the last words of Briefers Rock, or more simply Brief, and of his dad Weston, before going to sleep.

**But at midnight...**

Brief gets taken away from his bed by force.

"W-Wh-What are you doing? Leave me alone right this instant!", yelled Brief, while thrashing his body.

"Come with me, Geek Boy.", says the kidnapper.

Brief knew who was it just by hearing its voice. It was Panty Anarchy, the love of his life.

"P-Panty? Why are you doing this to me?", screams Brief, all scared.

"Fufufufu, you will see, Geek Boy, you will see...", mewls Panty, softly and quietly.

"Let me be! Please! Panty! Please, dad, help meeeee!".

But Weston was sleeping peacefully and he didn't hear Brief...

...Because he was too far away now.

_**Nur für mich bist du am Leben**_

_**Ich steck dir Orden ins Gesicht**_

_**Du bist mir ganz und gar ergeben**_

_**Du liebst mich denn ich lieb dich nicht**_

_**You're only alive for me**_

_**I put medals into your face**_

_**You are entirely devoted to me**_

_**You love me because I don't love you**_

**Sometime later, in Daten City's church...**

Panty dragged Brief all the way to her room, where she placed her hand on the wall, on an hand validator.

A door opened, showing an ominous room full of perverse torturing devices and a storeroom full of sex toys and dominatrix outfits.

"What do you want to do, Panty?", asks Brief to Panty, all worried. Panty orders sharply to Brief: "Take off your clothes, underwear included, pull your hair back, and lie down.".

Brief executes Panty's orders...

...And Panty starts to tie Brief up with bonds. Only in that while, Brief knew what Panty was trying to do: she wanted to do a BDSM act with him!

"Stay here and don't move. I'll be back in a while.", orders Panty to Brief.

Panty takes her sexiest dominatrix outfit from the storeroom, she walks away from the room and puts the outfit on.

_**Du blutest für mein Seelenheil**_

_**Ein kleiner Schnitt und du wirst geil**_

_**Der Körper - schon total entstellt**_

_**Egal, erlaubt ist, was gefällt**_

_**You bleed for my salvation**_

_**A small cut and you're horny**_

_**The body – already totally distorted**_

_**It doesn't matter, whatever pleases is allowed**_

Panty re-enters the room with her dominatrix outfit on. She was very hot: a black and violet latex jacket, a black police hat, black latex panties, fishnet pantyhose and high-heel shoes were the components of the outfit.

"Panty...You're so hot...", gibbers Brief, seduced by Panty.

Panty bends over Brief and says: "Get ready...".

...And Panty starts slapping Brief violently.

"OW! OW! OWWW! STOP IT, PANTY! IT HURTS A LOT!", screams Brief, with horror mixed with a bit of pleasure.

Panty mewls to Brief while fingering his mouth: "Don't be a hypocrite! You know you like it!".

...And Panty starts poking her mallet on Brief's neck, which Panty starts to lick.

"Ahahaha! That tickles! Ahaha! Stop it, Panty!", says an amused Brief.

_**Ich tu dir weh.**_

_**Tut mir nicht Leid!**_

_**Das tut dir gut.**_

_**Hör wie es schreit!**_

_**I hurt you**_

_**I'm not sorry**_

_**It does you good**_

_**Hear how it screams!**_

"See? Told you you would like it!", purred softly Panty.

Panty progresses her fingers through Brief's sweating body, which she later bitten hardly.

"NO! PANTY! STOP IT! YOU'LL MAKE ME BLEED!".

But Panty wasn't listening.

She took off her teeth from Brief's body. She was very satisfied by looking on Brief's bleeding wound.

Panty untied the bonds which kept Brief prisoner. Brief falls down and says relieved: "Whew, thank God it's over!".

But Panty rains over Brief's parade: "Nuh-uh. It ain't over yet.".

Panty ties Brief again, and this time, ties him in a strappado way. Brief's arms were bound behind him, and a black leather rope is used by supporting the geek's arms.

"What do you want to do now?", says Brief, worried abput what happens later off.

"Ohh, you will see!", says Panty, in a very menacing femme fatale tone.

_**Bei dir habe ich die Wahl der Qual**_

_**Stacheldraht im Harnkanal**_

_**Leg dein Fleisch in Salz und Eiter**_

_**Erst stirbst du doch dann lebst du weiter**_

_**With you I have the choice of torment**_

_**Barbed wire in the urethral tract**_

_**Put your flesh in salt and pus**_

_**First you die but then you live on**_

Panty shows off a big studded black leather paddle and says to Brief: "Now, get ready...".

And Panty starts to spank Brief with the paddle.

"OWWW!".

"I just got started, Brief.".

And Panty spanks Brief again.

"OWWW!".

And Panty continues to spank him wildly and violently.

"Are you liking it?".

"NOT AT ALL!".

But then, Brief uncovered the masochist side of him which remained dormant all the way from Brief's birth.

"Wait, wait a sec, Panty. I actually like it!".

"Told you that, Brief.".

And Panty continues spanking Brief with the paddle.

"Oh, oh yeah, Panty... D-D-Don't stop, baby...".

_**Bisse, Tritte, harte Schläge**_

_**Nadel, Zangen, stumpfe Säge**_

_**Wünsch' dir was, ich sag nicht nein**_

_**Und führ dir Nagetiere ein**_

_**Bites, kicks, hard blows**_

_**Needle, pliers, blunt saw**_

_**What you wish, I don't say no**_

_**And insert rodents into you**_

"Ooof, Panty... Ahh, oh yeah, Panty... Mmm... Gah!".

Panty continues spanking Brief violently.

Panty checks Brief's buttocks. They were red like a tomato. And thus, she decided to stop spanking Brief and go to the more explicit parts.

Panty strips from her dominatrix outfit remaining all naked and showing off her majestic body. Her breasts weren't as large as Stocking's, but they still were quite large; her nipples were hard and puffy, and Brief was mesmerized by this sight.

Brief starts to nosebleed violently and said: "Come on, do me right this instant, Panty!".

_**Ich tu dir weh.**_

_**Tut mir nicht Leid!**_

_**Das tut dir gut.**_

_**Hör wie es schreit!**_

_**I hurt you**_

_**I'm not sorry**_

_**It does you good**_

_**Hear how it screams**_

_**Ich tu dir weh.**_

_**Tut mir nicht Leid!**_

_**Es tut dir gut.**_

_**Hör wie es schreit!**_

_**I hurt you**_

_**I'm not sorry**_

_**It does you good**_

_**Hear how it screams**_

Panty grinds her breasts on Brief's body, making the handsome geek shudder of pleasure and emotion.

"Ooohh, Panty, your tits feel so good and soft on my body! Aaaahhhh!".

Panty says: "Oohhh, wait right here! I've got an idea!".

Panty takes a pair of pincers and a battery. It was an electrocuting device!

"So do you want to electrocute me, eh? Feel free to do it, Panty!".

Panty puts the pincers on Brief's hips and she starts to electrocute him.

"OH MY GOODNESS, PANTY! ELECTROCUTION FEELS BETTER THAN I FIRST THOUGHT! YES! OH YES! CONTINUE TO ELECTRIZE ME UNTIL I PASS OUT! AHH YES, BABY!", moans Brief very loudly. Brief's moans were so loud that can be heard in the whole church.

Panty finishes electrocuting Brief, who moans: "Oooh, that was grand, Panty! Do anything you want to, you little bitchy angel!".

"Ok, then, Brief. Now...".

_**Du bist das Schiff, ich der Kapitän**_

_**Wohin soll denn die Reise gehn?**_

_**Ich seh' im Spiegel dein Gesicht**_

_**Du liebst mich denn ich lieb dich nicht**_

_**You are the ship, I'm the captain**_

_**Where should this journey go**_

_**I see your face in the mirror**_

_**You love me because I don't love you**_

Panty unties the bonds that kept Brief prisoner, but this time, Brief was really free, even though it was not over yet.

As a matter of fact, Panty bended over...

...And started to tit-fuck Brief passionately and roughly.

"Ooof! Panty! GYAAAHHH!". Brief was sweating like crazy due to the excitement he was feeling in that moment.

Panty orders to Brief: "You better cum right this instant, Brief, or we will start over this act from the beginning!".

_**Ich tu dir weh.**_

_**Tut mir nicht Leid!**_

_**Das tut dir gut.**_

_**Hört wie es schreit!**_

_**I hurt you**_

_**I'm not sorry**_

_**It does you good**_

_**Hear how it screams**_

"P-P-PANTYYYYY! GYAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! GAAAHHH! OH GOD, I LOVE IT SO MUCH, MY COCK INTO YOUR TITS, MY GOD, IT FEELS SO GOOD!". Brief was moaning very loudly, even louder than a machine gun firing at full power.

And right after that, Brief finally came, the juice exited and shot Panty's neck.

Panty takes a bit of it from her neck with her fingers and started to suck it erotically.

"Oh gosh, Panty, it felt so fucking good... We should do these rough sex acts a la Rocco Siffredi more often than not!".

"I concur!", says Panty.

"But tell me, why did you do this sado maso act?".

"Mmh, no particular reason. I just wanted to test this sex type out. And we had some entertaining results!".

The two hugged each other passionately while still being nude.

"That...Was great, Panty...I love you, baby.".

"You must never underestimate the power of a bitchy angel, Brief!".

_**Ich tu dir weh.**_

_**Tut mir nicht Leid!**_

_**Das tut dir gut.**_

_**Hör wie es schreit!**_

_**I hurt you**_

_**I'm not sorry**_

_**It does you good**_

_**Hear how it screams**_

_**Ich tu dir weh.**_

_**Tut mir nicht Leid!**_

_**Das tut dir gut.**_

_**Hör wie's schreit!**_

_**I hurt you**_

_**I'm not sorry**_

_**It does you good**_

_**Hear how it screams**_


End file.
